Skutena girl of the skull
Charecter description Skutena is a young woman from northern Ireland, who travels the world in search for adventure. She has a great love for the look of skulls, and has decorated her body with them in her various clothes and piercings. Her warm sunny attitude,her love for caring for others,along with her beautiful voice make her loved by nearly everyone she meets! Charecter History Born to John and Mary O'brian in a somewhat small brown wooden house in the wilderness surrounding the Mourne Mountains, She was named Shannon Beatrice after her great grandmother on her Father's Side. Her adventures were started at an early age, as her mother would carry her through the forest showing her all the different types of plants, and animals. Once she was able to walk she would begin exploring with her mother even more. As time went on and on she became more and more adventurous she and she began to have more of them on her own. By age 8 she would go on backwoods woods walks on her own, it is also at about this age where her father began teaching her how to hunt and fish and prepare the meat. By age ten she had mastered those skills. One day around this time while walking in the woods she found an old natural cave in one of the mountains, and while exploring it she found a skull shaped ring, she thought it was interesting and kept it, that was the beginning of her love for skulls and her first piece in her skull collection.After that she became an avid collector of skull collectibles including jewelry clothes and a barrettes. At age twelve a wandering adventurer seeking girl by the name of Alice Barela from Liverpool, New York came across Shannon walking through the woods. The two began talking to each other and soon became fast friends. Alice even stayed with Shannon and her family for about two months. The two shared a room and became even closer. About two days before Alice had to leave it was Shannon's birthday, and late at night when Shannon was sitting in her room Alice walked in with a box full of her birthday gifts for Shannon. "Happy birthday Shannon!" said Alice "you know Ive only known you for a little while but I feel as if you were a close relative so before I leave I want to give you these so a part of me will always be with you" Shannon said "oh Alice you are like a sister to me....whatever it is I will treasure it always." Alice smiled and reached for her nose unscrewing a nose stud with a skull on it then reached to her ear lobes and the top of her left ear cartilage and pulled out similar skull piercings. "I got these a long time ago and they mean allot to me but.....I want you to have them" Shannon looked in joy at the jewelry "Alice...thank you this means so much to me that you would give me your treasures but...I'm not pierced." "I know" Said Alice "but its OK Ill pierce you in a little while if you would like me too!" "oh of course thank you so much!" "two more things and these last two are especially important" She then untied the red bow in her hair "This bow is very special I made it three years ago and I promised I would give it to my best friend....and you Shannon are the only friend I have ever truly had" Shannon had Tears her eyes now but before she could talk Alice lifted her shirt revealing a Skull piercing in her bellybutton."This is my dearest treasure because this is the reason I found you Shannon...you see I was walking actually in the complete opposite direction but it fell out of my bellybutton and started rolling down the hill I chased after it and by the time I found it and put it back in I looked up and there you were...So I think it was fated that it fall out so I would meet you so please my dearest friend take it as a symbol of our friendship.... " Both girls now teary gave each other a huge hug "Oh Alice thank you so much.....but why are you giving me all of these treasures?" Asked Shannon in happy tears "Well.....just remember that no matter what I love you like a sister" Shannon just smiled "I'll never forget it...." after the girls got out all their crying and hugs Alice pierced Shannon's Ear lobes, ear cartilage, nose, and bellybutton and tied the bow in her hair " There now you're covered in Skulls ha ha" laughed Alice "in fact I think Ive got A good nick name for ya! Sku....shan....no...Oh I know Skutena! Skutena Girl of the Skull! yes that's a fitting name!" Shannon liked the name so much she has used it ever since. Two days later the two tearfully separated Shannon begged her to stay but Alice said she must go for reasons beyond her control. Shannon vowed to always protected what she received from Alice and the two finally became separated. The real reason for Alice's departure was actually because she was dying of uterus cancer and did not want her new friend to find out and be sad. She was on her last adventure and finding Shannon was just a happy turn in her life before she died. Alice walked as far as she could until she died deep in the forest two months after leaving Shannon behind. To this day Shannon does not know the fate of her friend. Two years later Shannon's parent's moved to Dublin to have a change of scenery but Shannon decided to stay behind. Her parents left her the house and about 1 million (in what it would be worth in American dollars(they were after all very wealthy)) About a year later she started her world traveling and has been doing it ever since. Currently She is still traveling but always returns to her house for at least a month before she sets off again. Physical appearence and personality Phisacally she is a busty curvy big hipped young woman with green eyes long brown hair and light beautiful skin. She has a sweet caring personality and a beautiful voice that make her loved by nearly everyone she meets! Trivia